


The Arkadia Salon

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haircuts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I need a haircut,” He told her, sitting down on her bed.<br/>“What makes you think that?” Clarke smiled. She had been teasing him about his long hair for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arkadia Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "...Basically after saving the world Bellamy and Clarke decide to visit the Arkadia Salon and get some haircuts as a way to start fresh! (Bob's hair is awful lately and Clarke's s3 hair was terrible) they need some hair makeovers! Bonus points if you throw in the nervousness of the others reaction/actually getting the haircut! Thanks!"
> 
> Happy Birthday to the anon, and I hope you like this :)

Bellamy first realized that he needed a haircut when Octavia offered him a hair tie. She was joking, of course, but it got him thinking that maybe getting his hair cut wouldn’t be so bad.

He brought it up to Clarke that evening. 

“I think I need a haircut,” He told her, sitting down on her bed.

“What makes you think that?” Clarke smiled. She had been teasing him about his long hair for weeks.

“Octavia offered me a hair tie,” Bellamy said.

“Well,” Clarke started, leaning against the dresser, “you know I agree with her. I don’t know why you haven’t gone to the barber shop already.”

Bellamy ducked his head to hide the fact that his face was turning red. Clarke saw anyway.

“You’re not afraid of it, are you?” she asked.

“No,” Bellamy reassured, “I’m not afraid, it’s just… I’ve never been to a barber shop before.”

“Never?” Clarke asked.

Bellamy shook his head. “My mom always cut my hair. We had better things to spend our points on.”

“Like an illegal younger sister,” Clarke supplied. “That makes sense, but you still need to get your hair cut.”

“I know,” Bellamy sighed.

“I’m going next week to get my hair cut,” Clarke said, “why don’t you just come with me. I’ll be your moral support,” she teased.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, with no bite.

* * *

The next week rolled around, and Bellamy found himself following Clarke to the Arkadia Salon.

“What am even supposed to ask for?” Bellamy asked.

“That depends on what you want?” Clarke said.

“I want a haircut,” Bellamy said.

“I’m sure that’ll tell them exactly what to do,” Clarke said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They rounded a corner.

“Well, I want it shorter, but not too short,” Bellamy explained as he walked beside her.

“That’s a start,” Clarke said.

“I want it kind of shorter around the ears and at the bottom,” He told her.

“Good, just tell them that,” Clarke said.

They arrived at the salon, and Clarke pushed the button to open the door.

Bellamy hung back as Clarke went up to the desk.

“Hey Clarke,” The man behind the counter said.

“Hey. Bellamy and I,” she gestured behind her at Bellamy, “need haircuts.”

“I can see that,” He said as he gave them both judgemental once overs.

* * *

Once he was seated in a salon chair, Bellamy explained what he wanted to the hairdresser and she went to work.

His haircut took less time than Clarke’s, so when he was done he paid and sat down in one of the chairs at the front of the salon.

While running his hands through his now much shorter hair, Bellamy realized that Clarke was getting a haircut. He obviously had already known that, but he realized that that meant that Clarke’s hair was going to be different, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Not that his opinion mattered, but Bellamy had mixed feelings about Clarke’s hair. 

Clarke had done what she had to do when she had been alone for three months, and after that she had bigger things to worry about than her hair, but, quite honestly, Bellamy thought it was pretty bad. 

And now she was getting a haircut, and Bellamy didn’t know how to feel about it because, as much as he thought her hair was awful, it made Clarke Clarke.

To try to distract himself, Bellamy picked up one of the magazines off of the only table in the salon. Unsurprisingly, it was very old, from before the ark had fallen, but Bellamy had never really been a magazine reader, so it was all new to him. He became so absorbed in it that he didn’t notice Clarke walk up to him a few minutes later.

She cleared her throat and Bellamy’s eyes shot up to look at her. 

“You look nice,” Clarke said, nervously running her hands through her hair.

It was now much shorter than it used to be, ending just below her shoulder blades. It looked soft, and cleaner than he had ever seen it. There were no more patches of pinkish-red, making all of her hair a soft golden colour that he instantly fell in love with.

“You look amazing,” Bellamy told her.

“You think so?” She asked.

Bellamy nodded.

“I was afraid it might be too short,” she admitted.

“I think it’s perfect,” Bellamy said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr](http://www.belamygrifin.tumblr.com)


End file.
